1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to certain 3a-arylhydroisoindoles useful as analgesics. Some are additionally useful as narcotic antagonists.
2. Prior Art
British Pat. No. 898,590 published June 14, 1962 describes octahydroindoles useful as tranquilizers. These compounds have a different method of synthesis and different pharmacological properties from the isoindoles of this invention. They also have different structures; and although this patent refers to "iso" it refers to isomeric indoles (cis, trans) rather than to the isoindole structure.